THE PLAN
by LilHardJumper
Summary: Sasuke finally realizes he loves sakura,but he has a shyness problem, and Naruto helps him out. Yep I suck at summaries!


i thought that this story would be better if i changed it because to m it was to boring so i changed the part when naruto tells sasuke wat to say

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Com'on Sasuke its not that hard I got a girlfriend and it was easy!!"

"yea after you pushed her into the pool at Kiba's pool party!!!"

"Hay hay It was all Kiba's fault it was a dare I can't turn down a dare"

"Whatever"

"Okay pretend im saukra 'HI SASUKE-KUN don't I look hot with this bikni on mmmmmmmm hehe' '

**"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**with that sasuke hit naruto on the head

"HAY WHAT DID I DO ALL I DID WAS PRETEND TO BE SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO ALL YOU DID WAS ACT LIKE A FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHATEVER OKAY FOR REAL"

"HI sakura"

"Hi..hehehe"

"Um...um...doyoulikefishbecauseilikefishiwas-"

"Come on sasuke ...FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'sorry sorry I just get all nerves and stuff"

"Just come out and teller her you love her, if it helps I took this from perevysage.Its a ear pice I can hide in the bushes and I can tell you what to say"

"What did he use- never mind I don't want to know"

"good i cause i did not want to tell you ANYWAY is it a deal"

"Fine"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi sasuke what did you want to see me about"

"Tell her that you look beautiful"

" you look beautiful"

"thanks Sasuke-kun"

"Um I wanted to tell you that ...that..th...th"

"spit it out sasuke"said Naruto

I...,..I..I..I..I Lo...v...e y...o...yoyos...um yea thats it I love yoyos

Naruto just slaped his head

"You idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"yelled sasuke

"s..s..sasuke"sakura asked worried a bit scared too

"I mean um..um...um cookie!!"

A cookie all of a sudden appered out of now where.

"u..u. m..thanks ...i think"

Naruto was behind the bushes and kiba was coming ,Naruto quickly grabed him and buled him down

Hay naruuuuuuuuu ,hay why did you pull me down?

"I'm trying to help sasuke here!!!" naruto yelled/whispered

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Bark bark!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Naruto yelled at Akamaru(sp)

"WAIT AKAMARU DON'T LEAVE" yelled kiba

SASUKE

"bark...bark"sasuke said in a embaressed face

"ummmm...um sasuke are you feeling okay?"

"WAIT AKAMARU DON'T LEAVE" screamed sasuke

"SASUKE !"yelled sakura

"sorry...ss...sorry just a joke"

sakura just laughed

"HAHAHAHA" laughed sasuke

"man, bring it down don't laugh that high"

"HOHOHOHOHO"

" not like santa clause!!!!!!"naruto said fustraded

That just made sakura laugh more hearing sasuke laugh like that.

He saw Ino pass by she didn't have no intrest in sasuke any more sence Shikamaru was her boyfriend.

"hay naruto want to see my new dance for cheerleading!"

"UUU not right-"

GIVE MY A "a"

GIVE ME A "s"

GIVE ME ANOTHER "s"

WHATS THAT SPELL YOU YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO

"hay "yelled naruto

Sasuke said :

"GIVE MY A "a"

GIVE ME A "s"

GIVE ME ANOTHER "s"

WHATS THAT SPELL YOU YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO "

"sas..." sakura was shocked what sasuke had said to her but really because he was being perky!!

"I'm soo sorry sakura i didn't mean it!!"

"Lets pretend that didn't happen okay,okay"

Ino just left because naruto was giving her scary look.

"Hay shino what you doin"naruto whispered as he saw shino pass by

"Naruto Ive been looking for you you...you...STEPED ON MY BUGGES!!!!!!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY SORRY SORRY "

"NO ...NO...YOU MUST PAY ATTACK MY LITTLE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto fell out of the bushes and stumbled into a lake with bugs everywere

Sakura was just about to look when sasuke kissed her on the lips nice ,soft,gental kiss

A week or two later Sasuke and Naruto was walking and Lee jumped sasuke !

But somehow Lee was the one in the hospitale!

Sakura and sasuke were dating now so were Naruto and Hinata,kiba invited them to another pool party that time sakura and hinata pushed Naruto and Sasuke in the pool

Naruto "I hate payback"

Sasuke"me too"

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
